


quiet conviction

by prowlish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment, early in the movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet conviction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/gifts).



> Thanks to settling in to a new job, I was thrown for a week+ on being able to write. This was a gift for a friend going through a hard time, also serving as something to oil my wheels again so I could get cracking on commissions. Only given a glance-over for editing, please forgive.
> 
> (@ Arianne - based on our RP, as usual, because it is the best <3)

“Drift.”

Roused, Deadlock turned his helm, one red optic peeking over at Megatron with his helm still pillowed on his arms.. After a moment, Megatron apparently realized his mistake and chuckled softly.

“Sorry.”

Deadlock grunted. “You’re the only one who’ll get away with it.” Megatron _had_ given him the name Deadlock, after all.

Megatron shook his helm as he approached the berth where Deadlock lay. “I might be the only one who knows that name.”

Deadlock shrugged. “Probably.” All the better, in his opinion. Taking the name Deadlock had been more of a turning point for him than when he’d traded one common gutter-mech job for another. 

“May I join you?” he said. It was hardly a question, considering it was Megatron’s berth that Deadlock had been napping on. 

The smaller mech arched an optic ridge and scooted over -- not that there wasn’t plenty of room on the large berth already. “Since you practically invited me here…”

Megatron hummed, looking amused, but he said nothing more for the moment. He settled onto the berth, mindful of the small mech who was sitting up against the wall now. With a low sigh, Megatron settled back, then glanced over at Deadlock again. “You don’t have to get up,” he said. “You can settle down again.”

Deadlock shrugged, laying down on his side and gazing up at Megatron. “So… you wanted company tonight, then?” Deadlock hummed. The suggestion was definitely there. And Megatron looked at him, almost considering. 

But then he too shrugged. “Only your presence, really,” he said. Meaning it was up to Deadlock. What a choice! -- but he simply scooted over and laid against one of Megatron’s shoulders. “I think I prefer to finish that nap,” he replied. He grinned as he added, “Maybe later.”

Megatron hummed his assent and wrapped an arm around Deadlock’s waist. Not as slim as it had been when he’d known the mech as Drift, that lost street child… but still small and compact compared to Megatron’s stature.

They were quiet for a while, so much that Deadlock thought Megatron had hit recharge before him. But then, a soft murmur -- which to Deadlock, still felt low and rumbling, coming out of his large chassis. “You’ve stayed here.” It seemed an incomplete thought, which somehow woke Deadlock up more. 

“Huh?” he grunted, peeking that optic open again.

Megatron opened his own optics, frowning at the ceiling, as though he hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud. But then he seemed to resign himself to an explanation. “There’s been almost as much friction here with your background as anywhere else. It hasn’t been easy. But you’ve stayed through it all.”

Deadlock frowned. “Yeah, so?” He stretched a little and resettled, chestplate resting on Megatron’s. “What we’re fighting for… it’s more than worth putting up with aftplates who think they can look down on my gutter drawl.” Though lately, he’d taken on a lot more of Megatron’s Tarnian inflections.

Megatron nodded, but he remained quiet.

Deadlock frowned again. “What?” he said, tilting his helm. “Having doubts?”

Megatron gazed down at Deadlock, quiet a moment too long for comfort, before sighing. “No,” he finally said.

Deadlock tugged at a cheekguard. “Then what? I’m not the only one having friction in the army.”

The larger mech just shook his helm. “It isn’t that. I don’t want you to be here because of any sense of… obligation,” he said. “Because of our history. I -- ” Megatron stopped, not just because Deadlock held up a hand to quiet him, but because Deadlock just didn’t _do_ that. It was surprise, not deference. 

“I’m here because I believe in it,” Deadlock said, and the fire behind his optics showed his conviction. “I believed in it back then. I still do now.” A half-smile, crooked, quirked his lips. “That we could continue our… association. It’s all the better.”

This time, Megatron returned the smile, though it was small and brief. “I believe you said something about a nap,” he remarked.

Deadlock grunted, making a play put-upon face. “Mm-hm.” But he settled back atop Megatron with little fuss, warm and content on the large warm frame, with equally large hands settled over his frame.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
